


Knowing Your Place

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (in the barest forms possible because I'm hella squeamish), Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fighting, Humiliation kink, M/M, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, make out, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: “You’re so sexually repressed it makes me wonder if you ever actually woke up from the ice.”Tony likes to start fights. Steve likes to finish them.





	Knowing Your Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrendomfacts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrendomfacts/gifts).



> Happy early birthday Wren! I know you said Johnlock, but I decided fuck you and I made a continuation of last years gift! I hope you like it and have the best birthday ever <3

* * *

“You’re so sexually repressed it makes me wonder if you ever actually woke up from the ice.”

  


Tony spits out the insult at his husband, nearly nose to nose regardless of the significant height difference. The last half an hour has been spent as an escalating screaming match that neither Tony nor Steve could pinpoint the start of. The insults are exponentially growing harsher as the couple is whipped into a fury.

  


Fueled by the anger that was so thick it could be breathed in, and most likely was, Steve pushes Tony backwards with two firm hands on his chest, “Not all of us are so amoral that they can just have a go around with any one who so much as blinks at them.”

  


Not one to be knocked back verbally or physically, Tony surges forward into the space Steve created, “At least I’m grown up enough to say the word _sex_.”

  


“Just because I don’t say it, doesn’t mean that I’m not an adult. I just have class.”

  


“I have more class than you could ever know. You can’t _handle_ this amount of class.”

  


“I handle you perfectly fine.” Proving his point, Steve backs Tony even further towards the wall, caging him in with his sheer wall of muscle. Tony tries to hide his involuntary swallow, but Steve clearly notices with a cocky grin, “It sure looks like you think so.”

  


“You sure are cocky in your bedroom skills for someone who’s only been a pity fuck on a double date; and that’s _with_ the serum.”

  


Steve gives a warning look as he crowds into Tony’s space even further until he’s nose to nose again with the shorter man, Tony’s hand instinctively darts backwards to feel how far away the wall is but immediately meets drywall. He will be too if he plays his cards right.

  


Tony is startled from his consideration when he hears a rumbling response from in front of him, “That’s not what it was like and you know it.”

  


Needing to push more buttons, Tony rolls his eyes which causes Steve’s nose to flare, “Oh you’re right. You were so far in your bisexual closet, you probably didn’t even sleep with your date. You probably went home and bent over for your precious Buck, begging as you spread your ass for him. I bet you let your own best friend pity fuck you, didn’t you Rogers?”

  


The rambling speech of spat out insults is cut off by a firm hand wrapping around Tony’s throat. He jolts against the hold when a fist collides with the wall next to his head, hard enough to kick up dust but still controlled enough not to bust through. Steve doesn’t want a repeat of last time. Tony tries to swallow but is stopped by the barrier around his throat that is slowly tightening. Steve’s mouth nearly brushes his when he murmurs, “I think I like it better when you can’t speak.”

  


Tony’s world turns into stars as Steve smashes his mouth against him, in the most uncontrolled manner. A high pitched noise leaves Tony’s mouth as Steve’s grip on his throat lessens and his lower lip is pulled out by sharp, perfectly aligned teeth. Tony greedily sucks in a fresh breath now that he’s allowed to but the only thing he notices is the overwhelming taste of blood in his mouth.

  


When Steve pulls back, his lips are painted red with Tony’s blood. His tongue darts out to languidly lick it off, and Tony’s eyes can’t help but follow its path. Steve’s smile looks even more like a shark’s with his perfectly sharp teeth covered in crimson, “I never realised you could look this good.”

  


Steve’s gloating is cut short though when Tony spits the blood filling his mouth onto the face in front of him. Tony never realised his lip could bleed this much. Regardless, he curses at his husband,  “Fuck you.”

  


Easily lifting the hand supporting Tony’s thigh, forcing all of the smaller man’s weight onto the other hand that’s around his neck, Steve wipes off the mixture of saliva and blood. Glancing at the disgusting mixture on his hand for a moment, licking his tongue across his bottom lip subconsciously, Steve quickly darts out to land a firm smack across Tony’s cheek, knocking his head to the side.

  


Tony is left reeling from the force of it. Before he can completely get his senses back, Steve’s lips clamp down on his again, frantically licking the blood from his mouth. Not willing to break the kiss or the hold on his husband’s throat for even a moment, Steve rips off Tony’s tank top with one hand, digging the threads of it into his skin. Tony wants to voice his annoyance but the lack of breath gets in the way of that, if the meager whimper that brushes into Steve’s open mouth is anything to go by.

  


Once the stars start to dance into the corner of Tony’s eyes, he squeezes Steve’s wrist twice in fast succession warningly. His husband immediately backs off, his blue eyes shining like the ocean before a deadly storm. Fittingly, Tony is only given a moment to catch his breath before Steve is licking into his mouth again.

  


Without any preamble, Steve throws Tony over his shoulder with both of his hands clasped in one of his own, the other lands a firm smack against Tony’s ass. Now that his mouth is free, and not one to take lightly to being in such a compromising position, Tony sasses, “Looks like Mr. Stick Up His ass is finally able to have some fun. What, couldn’t resist my fine ass for too long?”

  


Silenced by another smack to his ass, Steve throws Tony onto their bed, crawling on top of him before he’s even able to readjust his positioning. Steve growls into the crook of Tony’s neck, “I’m never able to avoid this ass. It looks too pretty when it’s all red.”

  


To affirm his statement, another hardy smack hits Tony’s already abused ass. Tony gasps when Steve sends a volley of spankings in such a fast succession he’s not able to recover from one before the next one comes. Not able to stop himself, Tony thrashes against the punishment before a single, huge hand pushes down on his chest, forcing him against the bed, “Stop squirming before I pull out the handcuffs, and I know how much you hate those.”

  


Laughing, Tony snarks, “Looks like I _really_ struck a chord. Maybe I should keep talking about your hungry ass begging for-”

  


Tony’s teasing words are replaced by a yelp when Steve’s teeth dig into the juncture of his neck, sure to leave bruises just below the collar of his shirt that only the two would even know about. Steve pulls back though, licking against the wound before he sucks dark hickeys in a trail down his body. Steve’s hand quickly darts up to wrap around Tony’s hands that have begun to wander. The super soldier uses his other hand to unbutton Tony’s jeans, but immediately groans when he starts to slip them off.

  


Steve’s worshipful fingers ghosting over the gold lace previously hidden by the jeans contrast the iron strong grip tightening around Tony’s wrists. Steve’s mouth is slack jaw as a single finger darts below the elastic of the panties, but Tony disrupts his revelry by bucking against his grasp.

  


Not even wanting to entertain the mini rebellion, Steve kicks up his legs until his thighs are pinning Tony’s down with his sheer bulk. Tony tries to buck again but gets nowhere; though he gets the tip of his dick pinched through his panties for his effort, smearing precum even further into the lace. His dick drools more at Steve’s heavy scrutiny, before a wet tongue darts out to lick him through the barrier. Tony laughs to hide his utter lack of control in the situation, “I didn’t know you could suck your own dick, Cap. Bet you practiced a lot.”

  


A toothy grin consumes Steve’s face as he sucks a dark hickey just above the waistband. Once he’s proud of his workmanship, he bites down hard only a centimeter over from the fresh bruise. Tony’s eyes roll back in his head as he feels Steve almost break skin, conflicted on whether or not he actually wants him to. Tony tries to thrust up into Steve’s mouth, but he makes contact with nothing but empty space.

  


Mocking him with a chuckle, Steve snaps the waistband against Tony’s abused skin eliciting a moan, “Sluts don’t get rewards.”

  


“Who said I was a slut?”

  


“I think the panties say more than enough.”

  


Tony laughs dryly at Steve’s cocky smirk, “Don’t make me regret teaching you that word.”

  


Rolling his eyes at his ridiculous husband, Steve bites above the panty line hard enough to draw blood. Tony attempts to thrust up again but Steve still holds him down, “You know you love it.”

  


Finally getting impatient, Steve pulls off Tony’s underwear, not taking the time to be gentle but still not hard enough to rip them - they are his favorite pair after all. Not feeling any patience or remorse, Steve sticks his middle finger into Tony’s ass, expecting an unpleasant rebuke, but instead smacks the smaller’s ass hard when he’s met with no resistance and a decent amount of lube, “You prepared for me, didn’t you?”

  


“I didn’t think Mr. Blockhead Rogers would be down for prep, if the fact that you were going to stick a finger in me fucking _dry_ is anything to go by.”

  


“Guess I was right about calling you a slut.”

  


Smacking his ass again, Steve slides in another finger next to his first one to check Tony’s handywork. He’s pleased to find that it’s loose and completely ready to go, but still tight enough that Tony groans at the intrusion. Landing a few more smacks and licking off some of the blood before it can stain the panties, Steve leans back to unbutton his pants but only enough to slip his dick out - he knows how much Tony loves the difference in power dynamics and zipper teeth digging into his raw ass.

  


Without any warning, Steve lines up and drives into his husband as deep as possible. Tony lets out a hard breath but Steve cuts him off with a hand around his throat. Steve stalls for only a moment to allow Tony to adjust, before giving a deep roll of his hips. Not one to take his time though, Steve sets a rough pace from the beginning, holding back only enough as not to dislocate Tony’s hip.

 

Again.

  


One hand around Tony’s throat and other wrapped around both of his hands with bruising force, Steve pounds into the man pinned beneath him. The room is filled with the sounds of literally choked off moans, frantically slapping skin, and deep groans. Steve periodically dips down to bite into Tony’s mouth, reopening the wound in his lip. Losing himself in the moment, Steve continuously licks his lips to chase the taste.

  


Spurred by the blood lust, Steve’s pace picks up, knocking Tony around the bed but Steve’s iron tight grip holds him still. Putting most of his weight on the arm around Tony’s arm, Steve relentlessly pounds into his husband, his hips stuttering whenever Tony clenches down. The new angle causes Tony to let out a yelp, as best as he can with a tight hand around his throat, when Steve’s long dick makes contact with his prostate.

  


Steve’s hips stutter roughly against Tony’s abused ass, forcing out heavy breaths from the man beneath him. Steve groans into Tony’s mouth, accenting each word with a thrust, “I’m. Going. To Cum. Fuck.”

  


Tony wheezes out, “Language.”

  


Chuckling deeply as his hand tightens around Tony’s throat in punishment, Steve’s legs lock as he grinds in deep. Tony whines hoarsely as it forces constant contact against Tony’s prostate. Steve releases his hold on Tony’s throat to slip it down around the bottom’s dick, quickly jacking it. Steve smiles as he licks into Tony’s mouth, “You are not allowed to cum before me.”

  


Not able to hold back the whine in his voice, Tony complains, “Then maybe you should get your hand off my dick.”

  


“You’re not coming unless I’m inside you.”

  


Stuck between a rock and a hard place, pun intended, Tony clenches his ass tight around Steve in hopes of speeding up the progress. It backfires a little as it causes Steve to only fuck into him harder. Tony’s mind is sent into the stratosphere of pure bliss as he keeps trying to hold back his impending orgasm.

  


Tony’s whole body goes limp as he feels Steve pump ropes of cum into him. Finally able to let go, Tony’s body shakes at the overpowering orgasm. They hold each other through the overpowering feelings.

  


“Get your super serum ass off of me and get some wet cloths.” Steve laughs from his position of pinning Tony down to the bed, but refuses to move. Tony tries to buck him off, but goes nowhere, “This is your fault for not choosing to wear a condom.”

  


Steve groans as he gets up, making quick work of cleaning off his husband. They wrap together in a tight spoon, Steve gently running his hand through Tony’s hair. His voice is in a deep timber as he gently prompts, “That was a bit of a rough scene, wasn’t it?”

  


“Even after you dom me like that, you’re still an overgrown puppy.” Tony laughs but rubs back against Steve’s long body, “It was perfect, you insecure fuck.”

  


“I’m happy you asked me for this.”

  


Slowly drifting off to sleep, Tony mumbles, “It has been a good year.”


End file.
